


Stray Kids [HyunLix]

by Inspiration_Team



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team
Summary: Creían ser unos simples estudiantes de secundaria, con inseguridades, virtudes y sueños, y aunque, para su opinión, no vivían en el mejor lugar del mundo ni tenían la mejor vida, aún se pensaban ordinarios, hasta que todo cayó ante sus ojos y descubrieron de la peor manera que su vida era una mentira. No sabían dónde se encontraban y qué era ese lugar exactamente, solo supieron, cuando la rabia terminó de envenenar a sus corazones, que tenían que salir de ese infierno...*Historia original inspirada en varios MV's y canciones de Stray Kids*▶ Pareja principal: HyunLix (Stray Kids)▶ Temática: Drama, suspenso, drama, romance, AU.▶ Capítulos: Por definir.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stray Kids [HyunLix]

Capítulo Uno  
 _Chronosaurus_

_El tiempo no puede arreglarlo.  
Si esperas te atrapan. Haz algo...  
Día y noche. Todos los días.   
Tengo miedo de ser capturado._ _  
Chronosaurus – Stray Kids_

Abrió los ojos, como cada mañana, y se encontró en el mismo lugar en el que amanecía cada día desde que tenía uso de razón. Su habitación había evolucionado en cada etapa de su crecimiento; no demasiado. Ya no tenía las paredes pintadas de color celeste como cuando era un niño; ahora este era blanco del todo, y no estaba adornado con pinturas de barquitos y nubes blancas sino de cuadros que su madre colocó hace mucho tiempo ya. 

Todo era diferente, pero de alguna extraña manera, se sentía igual.

HyunJin suspiró, estresado por perderse nuevamente en el mismo pensamiento que estaba en su mente gran parte del día… Era extraño y sinceramente, no sabía cómo describir la sensación que se instaló en su pecho hace algún tiempo y que seguía atorada allí, sin poder liberarse.

Se sentía vivir en un sueño… Una pesadilla, mejor dicho, y estaba harto.

—Joder —susurró por lo bajo, posando una de sus grandes manos encima de su frente, tratando de solo dejar de pensar un segundo.

—¡HyuuuunJin, el desayuno! —Se escuchó en el preciso momento, logrando concentrarse en su madre gritando en el primer piso de su casa.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño con pereza, decidido a darse la ducha más rápida de toda su vida y bajar a desayunar antes que su madre empezara a gritar histéricamente, como cada mañana.

—¡HyuuuuuuuJiiiiiiiiiin! —Volvió a escuchar, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió de vuelta, lanzando un bufido por lo bajo.

HyunJin amaba a su madre, claro que sí, pero odiaba el hecho de verla en esos ataques de histeria donde era increíblemente difícil controlar a la mujer. Estaba consciente de que su madre no estaba bien psicológicamente y empezaba a dudar de que el único psiquiatra que había en su pequeño pueblo, la estuviera atendiendo bien.

—¿Por qué no bajabas? —preguntó ella, en ese tono de voz que le dijeron que estaba molesta… Eso y la respiración irregular de la mujer.

—Lo siento, estaba en la ducha —respondió encogiéndose de brazos y sentándose en el mismo lugar y la misma silla que ocupaba desde que tenía uso de razón porque cambiar de lugares en la mesa era algo impensable con su madre presente.

—Como sea, toma tus vitaminas y tu desayuno rápido, o te harás tarde para la escuela —dijo ella, tomando asiento frente a él, mirándolo atentamente mientras tragaba la pastilla que ingería a diario y luego quitándola cuando se aseguró de que la hubiese tomado realmente, no mirándolo más. 

HyunJin no dijo ni pensó más. Estaba acostumbrado a ese trato de su madre. Ella jamás había sido la más cariñosa ni una madre de ensueño, pero después de los diez años, él dejó de preguntarse el por qué.

Desayunó tan rápido como pudo, atento al reloj que estaba encima del frigorífico, en esa pared pulcramente blanca, porque su madre no era cariñosa, pero sí que era buena limpiando la casa… Cada día gracias a esa obsesión que tenía por la limpieza.

—Gracias por el desayuno, mamá. Me voy a la escuela.

Su madre no respondió y él no cuestionó, bien acostumbrado.

Pudo coger su móvil recién cuando estuvo fuera de su casa, gracias a las reglas de su madre de no ver ningún dispositivo electrónico en sus manos mientras ella estuviera presente, y marcó el número que siempre estaba primero en su registro de llamadas.

—Estoy afuera—fue lo único que dijo, apoyándose en el mismo árbol donde esperaba a Lee cada mañana. 

_—Vale, estoy saliendo_ —respondió Felix, con ese timbre de voz que nunca dejó de sorprenderle.

YongBok o Felix, como todos lo llamaban, había vivido junto a su casa desde siempre y se habían hecho amigos desde que el padre del menor empezó a dejarlo en la suya, después de que su madre falleció, por el trabajo que empezó a consumir su vida.

Era gracioso pensar que incluso, Felix había nacido en su casa, porque su madre era partera por ese tiempo. Naturalmente él no recordaba absolutamente nada porque apenas tenía casi seis meses, pero se sentía íntimo de alguna manera.

Felix era su mejor amigo y la única rutina en su vida que no lo aburriría jamás.

—Te tardaste, enano —Lo molestó, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—Mi padre amaneció algo extraño —Casi susurró Felix, dejando que él pasara uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, pegándolo a su cuerpo, como cada día.

—¿A qué te refieres con extraño? —preguntó en el mismo tono, empezando a caminar junto al más bajo.

—No lo sé… Es extraño. Últimamente no habla ni una sola palabra. Solo me mira de una manera que no sé, es difícil de explicar.

—Uhm… Solo ten cuidado, ¿bien? Y avísame cualquier cosa. ¿Hoy debe irse a trabajar, cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Se quedará el mismo tiempo?

—En realidad no… Hoy solo habló para decirme que volvería en dos semanas.

—Eso es bueno, ¿cierto? —Felix asintió rápidamente.

—¿Vendrás a dormir entonces?

—Lo haré. —Asintió decidido, recibiendo como recompensa esa sonrisa sincera y bonita que Felix solía mostrarle bastante seguido.

Caminaron de esa manera hasta el colegio, y aunque HyunJin parecía tan sereno y tranquilo como todos los días, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que seguían y seguían taladrando en esta.

No sabía por qué jamás se cuestionó antes nada de su vida; tal vez porque era niño, pero a los diecisiete años, HyunJin creía estar más consciente de absolutamente todo lo que sucedía en ese pueblo.

No conocía a nadie que no tuviera una familia disfuncional, padres con problemas psicológicos o sencillamente que hubiese tenido una infancia de mierda, incluyéndose. Todos los chicos de su edad tenían su propia historia.

Como si el haber nacido en ese pueblo te condenara a tener una vida de mierda… Y no era normal; algo dentro de él se lo decía, más bien gritaba, y HyunJin quería respuestas.

Quería respuestas desde que, por un descuido de los policías del pueblo, él había podido hablar con un par de reos del pueblo; quería respuestas desde que Hirai Momo le advirtió que estaban viviendo en una mentira y que nada era lo que parecía allí; quería respuestas desde que el abuelo Kim, que vivía solo y no tenía familia, se enfrentó a los policías del pueblo en una serie de maldiciones y “mentiras”, como dijo el alcalde, que él quería creer de alguna manera... y luego desapareció, para siempre.

Hwang HyunJin quería respuestas y tarde o temprano iba a obtenerlas.

Llegaron pronto a la escuela, metiéndose en esa “cárcel gris”, como la llamaban todos, y donde pasaban gran parte de su vida porque ciertamente, todo era mejor que volver a casa.

—¡Hey! —Escucharon detrás de ellos y pronto tuvo a alguien casi colgándose de su brazo y siendo ruidoso como siempre—. ¡Casi no la cuento, chicos! La loca de mi madre me dejó encerrado en mi habitación porque me levanté diez minutos tarde; ¡diez! Tuve que saltar de mi jodida ventana. ¿Pueden creerlo? Casi muero.

HyunJin escuchó la risa de Felix a su costado y no pudo evitar echarse a reír también. ChangBin y JiSung eran quienes siempre estaban haciéndolos olvidar de sus vidas de mierda con ese humor tan extraño que tenían.

—Te has lanzado de esa ventana tantas veces que dudo que puedas morirte, enano idiota —Se burló HyunJin, ganándose un fuerte golpe en el brazo y una escena de todos los días.

Él quejándose en voz alta y exageradamente antes de perseguir a ChangBin por toda la escuela, prometiendo no pegarle cuando la verdad era que cuando lo atrapara, ambos se golpearían más fuerte, hasta que Felix o Chan hyung tuvieran que intervenir.

—Uno de estos días ustedes van a matarse. —Escuchó la suave voz de SeungMin y pronto la risa inconfundible de los demás también.

Chris Bang, Kim SeungMin, Seo ChangBin, Lee MinHo, Han JiSung, Yang JeongIn, Lee YongBok y él. Los ocho metidos en ese jodido lugar y teniéndose solo a ellos.

Rio con ellos, sin dejar de ahorcar a ChangBin que apretaba sus brazos con fuerza; nunca demasiada y sin dejar de ser amistosos. Golpeó una vez en el pecho del más bajo y se levantó, llevándose con él a su amigo para luego abrazarlo.

No pudieron conversar ni un minuto luego de ello porque la campana de inicio de clases sonó y cada uno tuvo que meterse a su salón a iniciar su largo día, metidos allí. Se sentó junto a Felix como cada día y ninguno pudo hablar más. Las reglas dentro de los salones de clases eran estrictas y quien las rompía, debía pasar las próximas horas metidos en los cuartos de castigo.

HyunJin no sabía cómo eran las escuelas en el resto del país, pero allí todo parecía demasiado extremo. Eran tratados como simples delincuentes y los castigos a los que era sometidos si rompían alguna regla, eran un infierno.

Él no se consideraba a sí mismo un revoltoso, pero más de una vez había conocido los cuartos de castigos y estaba seguro que a nadie le gustaba estar allí. Era demasiado pequeño y cuando la puerta de metal era cerrada, no existía ni una sola entrada de luz. Debían estar metidos allí, sentados en el suelo porque no había nada más, y soportando la oscuridad que llegaba a ser enloquecedora después de unas horas.

La vieja Choi entró en el salón en ese momento y todos, como una regla implícita, se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia larga antes de volver a sentarse y escuchar la clase.

Las matemáticas en general no eran algo que le gustara demasiado, pero no era malo para estudiar así que nunca había repetido ninguna materia. Felix fue clave para ello, debía reconocerlo. El menor era excepcionalmente inteligente y siempre estaba ayudándole con cualquier duda que tuviera y es que la profesora Choi era todo menos buena para explicar sus clases.

El día parecía destinado a ser uno como cualquier otro, pero de pronto, un grito detrás de ellos se escuchó y ensordeció todo el lugar. Se volteó rápidamente y se encontró directamente con los ojos de Hirai Momo, la única compañera japonesa que tenían.

—Señorita, Hirai. Siéntese, por favor —ordenó la profesora Choi, con ese tono de desdén con el que trataba siempre a la japonesa.

Nadie en ese pueblo parecía querer ser amigable con los extranjeros y Momo, que era adoptada y una de las pocas extranjeras en el lugar, junto a BangChan y Felix, era quien más sufría los estragos de esa xenofobia que jamás entendería.

—¡Cállate! —gritó ella, con las lágrimas empezando a descender por sus ojos.

Lo próximo, jamás iba a olvidarlo. Nunca.

Sin pensar en nada y no teniendo tiempo para otra cosa, cogió a Felix y lo pegó a su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, justo antes que el sonido estruendoso resonara por todo el lugar.

HyunJin no supo por qué solo no cerró los ojos, pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando Momo pegó el arma negra sobre su sien y disparó sin vacilación, cayendo al suelo segundos después.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido seco de sorpresa en todos antes de que gritos y llantos estallaran en todo el lugar. HyunJin repitió todo en su mente en cámara lenta y con los ojos directamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de la japonesa.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —gritó alguien a su costado y ni siquiera allí pudo reaccionar.

La puerta fue abierta en par de manera violenta y los mismos guardias que se encargaban de arrastrarlos hacia los cuartos de castigo, aparecieron con esa inexpresividad que jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—¡Salgan de aquí! —ordenó uno de ellos y todos empezaron a correr fuera del lugar.

Todos menos él, hasta que las pequeñas manos de Felix se posaron en su rostro y esos ojos llenos de lágrimas se posaron sobre los suyos, despabilándolo en un segundo.

—Va-Vamos —dijo en un tono de voz demasiado bajo, colocándose junto a Felix y abrazándolo para que no pudiera ver el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

HyunJin jamás podría quitarse esa imagen de la mente, pero otra lo perseguiría como una sensación amarga… La de la vieja Choi viendo el cuerpo inerte de Momo, con una sonrisa de medio lado y la expresión de satisfacción total.

No podría olvidarlo.

Cuando llegaron al patio de recreo, todo el colegio estaba ya allí así que sus amigos no tardaron en llegar hasta ellos, con la misma expresión de confusión que tenía todo aquel que no había sido testigo de tan terrible acto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó BangChan, viendo preocupado a Felix que lloraba sin consuelo abrazado a su pecho.

—Hirai Momo… Ella se suicidó frente a todo el salón —Logró decir, apretando sus labios con una impotencia que hervía su sangre.

Se sentía afectado, claro que sí, pero la rabia era mucho más grande. Sabía bien la razón por la que Felix lloraba tan desconsoladamente y BangChan tuvo que incluso, apoyarse en ChangBin, llevando una de sus manos hasta su boca y ahogando cualquier sonido que iba a salir de esta.

Felix y BangChan no habían podido no empatizar con Momo y es que entendían perfectamente bien lo que era ser discriminado y juzgado únicamente por no “haber tenido la suerte” de nacer en Corea.

No recordaba ya la cantidad de veces que él y sus amigos habían defendido a Felix, BangChan y Momo del odio injustificado, metiéndose en peleas que siempre terminaron con ellos metidos en los cuartos de castigo.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó en un susurro, pegando sus labios a la cabeza de Felix que negó suavemente, dándole un pequeño alivio y es que esa había sido su prioridad desde que pegó al menor a su pecho.

El comité estudiantil apareció pronto y solo para decirles que debían volver a sus casas por ese día, hasta que ellos solucionaran el “contratiempo”, como lo llamaron, sin ninguna expresión de pena en sus rostros porque allí, todos estaban cagados de la cabeza.

Pero ninguno quiso volver a casa así que solo empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a un parque que estaba cerca a la escuela, metiéndose en ese dispuestos a pasar toda la tarde allí, porque todo era mejor que regresar al lugar donde odiaban estar.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó en un susurró, sin despegar sus labios de la cabeza de Felix y aunque este asintió suavemente, no dejó de llorar y él no se despegó de su lado ni un solo segundo.

Felix estaba encima de él, sentando a horcadas sobre sus piernas y abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No se sentía cansado en lo absoluto; con Felix jamás se sentía así.

—No entiendo cómo pueden manejar este asunto con esa frialdad tenebrosa —dijo Bang Chan que estaba siendo abrazado por un Jeong In afectado y con las mismas lágrimas de impotencia que todos tenían en los ojos en ese momento—. ¡Una persona acaba de suicidarse por sus culpas, maldita sea! —exclamó llenó de rabia y todos pudieron sentir esa indignación claramente.

—Es demasiado extraño… Realmente pienso que hay algo más detrás —opinó MinHo, convencido de sus palabras—. ¿No escucharon lo que dijeron esos reos antes de ser asesinados? Ellos dijeron que estaban controlándonos a todos en este lugar y realmente tiene sentido… Creo que todo puede tener sentido.

HyunJin pensaba igual. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Han, con una expresión que rayaba entre la confusión y miedo. 

—A toda la mierda que sucede aquí —respondió él, entendiendo bien—. No tenemos acceso a Internet ni a la televisión; nuestra señal de teléfono solo nos permite hacer llamadas a gente del pueblo; la radio solo tiene señal para una sola emisora, la del pueblo; no se nos permite salir de aquí jamás y encima están esas vitaminas que debemos tomar sin saber realmente qué es. ¿No es extraño todo eso? Lo dijo Momo, esos reos e incluso el viejo Kim… Este pueblo es extraño.

Sí, claro que lo era, todo. Ellos debían tomar religiosamente dos pastillas al día; uno en la mañana y otro en la noche, y la única explicación que recibían cuando cuestionaban sobre esta era que eran vitaminas que los ayudaban en los estudios… ¿No era extraño que todos los niños en el pueblo debieran tomar esa cosa extraña?

Había algo detrás, estaba convencido.

—¿En qué están pensando, chicos? —Jeong In habló, mirándolos asustado de pronto.

—Deberíamos intentar averiguar qué demonios es este lugar en realidad o me voy a volver loco, joder —dijo cerrando los ojos y sintió como Felix lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso? —preguntó ChangBin.

—Dejemos de tomar las medicinas.

—Tenemos prohibido dejar de tomar las vitaminas —Han lo miró, horrorizado de que hubiera siquiera sugerido eso—. Mi madre se queda parada frente a mí hasta que me la tomo o no me deja en paz.

—Solo guárdatela en la boca hasta que deje de joder y ya —respondió con facilidad.

La mirada de todos se posó sobre las suyas y él no se amilanó ni un segundo. Les hizo saber de esa manera que estaba convencido de su decisión y de que estaba siendo jodidamente serio con todo eso… Y solo así pudo convencerlos.

—Tienes razón. Intentemos averiguar sobre esas vitaminas —dijo Bang Chan, con la valentía llegando a su cuerpo con una seguridad que siempre admiraba en el mayor de todos—. Momo… Ella tenía razón. Parecía demasiado convencida cuando me contó alguna vez que cuando dejaba de tomar las vitaminas, su cuerpo parecía recuperar una energía que no tenía y aunque nunca se animó a decirme más sobre eso, creo que ahora tiene sentido.

—Guarden las de hoy y mañana en sus bolsillos y tráiganlas a la escuela. Si algo cambia en nosotros después de eso, es porque algo está pasando —aseguró y todos asintieron, unos más convencidos que otros, pero igual de expectantes.

Se quedaron en ese parque, dándose consejos de cómo podrían burlar a sus padres al momento de tomar las vitaminas, hasta que no les quedó de otras más que regresar a sus casas.

Felix, al no tener a su padre en casa, debía tomar las medicinas frente a su madre a quien se le encargaba el cuidado del menor cuando se quedaba solo en casa y él realmente esperó que su amigo hubiese podido burlar la seguridad de su madre.

Se levantó abruptamente del sofá cuando esta entró en su casa nuevamente, con esa expresión que jamás sabría identificar porque sencillamente la mujer era la persona más impredecible del mundo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, acercándose hasta el stand donde guardaba sus vitaminas y sacando una del pote para dárselo—. Da igual, tómate las vitaminas.

—Bien —obedeció como cada noche y día, tomando la pastilla azul y metiéndola a su boca, escondiéndola debajo de su lengua antes de hacer el amago de tragar—. ¿Felix está bien? —preguntó enseguida, esperando distraer a su madre de esa manera—. Parecía muy afectado por lo de Momo.

—Se ve bien —respondió ella, sin expresión alguna en el rostro—. Ve a dormir ya.

Asintió suavemente, despidiéndose de esa manera y subiendo a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra más… tranquilo porque había conseguido burlar a su madre.

Pero no durmió. Guardó la pastilla en un pequeño pedazo de papel que sacó de su boca ni bien cerró la puerta de su habitación y esperó a que ella tomara sus pastillas para dormir y se quedara dormida para salir de su casa e ir hasta la de Felix que lo esperaba despierto. Habían sido tantas veces las que hizo eso que con el tiempo se volvió experto en trepar el árbol que estaba junto a la habitación de su mejor amigo y meterse allí en solo minutos.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo Felix cuando le vio frente a él, levantándose de su cama y casi corriendo hasta sus brazos, abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo.

—¿Por qué? Te dije que lo haría.

—No lo sé… Solo lo sentí de esa manera.

—Pues pensaste mal. —Sonrió amplio, consiguiendo que Felix sonriera también—. ¿Lograste engañarla?

—Lo siento, Jinnie. —Felix negó con la cabeza con la expresión de angustia—. Ella me revisó la boca así que tuve que tragarme la pastilla.

—No importa, Lix. Solo intenta engañarla mañana, ¿bien?

—Está bien… ¿Tú lo conseguiste?

—Lo hice —susurró, sacando el pequeño envoltorio de papel de su bolsillo y enseñándole la prueba al menor que sonrió emocionado—. Poco a poco lograremos burlar la seguridad con más facilidad, no te preocupes. Vamos a dormir ya.

—Está bien.

La rutina que ambos tenían era bastante sencilla. Cuando el padre de Felix no estaba en casa por trabajo, él podía ir a dormir con el menor. Sin vergüenza alguna y llenos de esa confianza que adquirieron a través de los años, solían acurrucarse y hablar horas y hora sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, hasta que el más bajo terminaba rendido al sueño abrazándose a su pecho.

HyunJin se sentía bien de esa manera… Sentir que, de alguna manera, alguien dependía de él, lo hacían sentirse más responsable sobre todo e importante también. Felix era lo mejor que tenía en la vida.

Felix terminó durmiéndose más temprano de lo normal, pero él no pudo hacerlo en toda la noche. Miles de pensamientos atravesaron por su cabeza en esas horas, hasta que pudo notar como el cielo empezaba a aclararse.

Era momento de volver, antes de que su madre despertara.

Acarició un poco las mejillas suaves de Felix y se despidió de esa manera, dejándolo dormido. Intentó dormir un poco cuando estuvo en su habitación nuevamente, pero la alarma sonó ni bien se acostó así que, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se metió en la ducha y bajó a desayunar, encontrando a su madre sirviendo el desayuno ya, lo que le dijo que seguramente acababa de regresar de la casa de Felix.

—Tómate las vitaminas primero —dijo ella, entregándole la pastilla y HyunJin no supo si la suerte estaba de su lado o qué, pero pudo tirar disimuladamente la pastilla a su otra mano y guardarla en su bolsillo antes de fingir llevarla a su boca y tragarla ante los ojos de la mujer que le pidió abrir la boca rápidamente.

Tomó desayuno en silencio y salió de su casa tan rápido como pudo, encontrándose a Felix parado fuera de esta. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios y eso lo alegró de alguna manera.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —preguntó en un susurro que le permitía la cercanía que tenían por su abrazo.

—Sí —susurró de vuelta Felix, golpeando suavemente uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Espero que los demás también lo consiguieran.

No pasó… BangChan, MinHo y ChangBin habían conseguido burlar la seguridad de sus padres la noche anterior pero no tuvieron tanta suerte esa mañana, y los demás sencillamente no pudieron obtener ninguna pastilla.

—No se preocupen. Solo inténtenlo mañana, pero con cuidado, porque no nos conviene ser descubiertos —Los alentó, convencido de que podrían hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Bnag Chan, curiosos de saber si algo había cambiado con él…, pero no sentía nada extraño sinceramente.

—Sinceramente, nada. Supongo que tu cuerpo tarda un poco en desintoxicarse de esa cosa. —Intentó ser positivo y los demás también que asintieron mostrando su apoyo.

—Avísanos rápidamente si sientes que algo cambia en ti, ¿bien?

—Lo haré.

Incluso él se había preguntado si sentiría algo extraño ni bien despertara, pero nada pasó y eso estuvo a punto de desanimarlo, hasta que pensó en Momo y en cómo siempre parecía más lúcida y lista que el resto; más consciente de su entorno y con esa mirada que parecía siempre querer decir mucho sin poder hacerlo… Realmente estaba convencido de que las vitaminas eran la base para cualquier cosa que pasara en ese pueblo y nadie iba a quitarle ese pensamiento jamás.

Esperaba sentir algo pronto o iba a volverse loco.

SeungMin fue el encargado de guardar todas las pastillas reunidas por su conocida responsabilidad y quedando en revisarlas en el mismo parque cuando pudieran salir de clases ese día, cada uno se dirigió a su clase.

HyunJin no pudo entrar a su salón junto a Felix ya que tenía partido de practica de futbol del que era miembro desde hace algunos años, así que con una promesa implícita de buscarlo ni bien el timbre de recreo sonara, lo dejó en el salón y se fue a entrenar.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía asistiendo a los entrenamientos cuando detestaba a todos sus compañeros de equipo y varias veces había terminado peleándose con un par.

No iban a dejarlo en paz ni ese día, lo supo ni bien cuando vio sus sonrisas socarronas esperándolo como cada viernes, listos para joderle la existencia más de lo que ya la tenía.

—¡Hwang! Pensamos que no vendrías sinceramente, como la zorra de tu amiguita se quitó la vida ayer. —Sonrió SeungYong, mirándole con esa intensidad que lo enojó en un segundo.

Decidió ignorarlo y pasar de sus mierdas porque si peleaba, como otras veces, sabía dónde terminaría y en ese punto cuando sus amigos y él estaban dispuestos a investigar el asunto de las vitaminas, no era algo que le conviniera.

—Déjate de mierdas, SeungYong —dijo y pasó por su lado, dispuesto a dejar sus cosas en las bancas de entrenamiento y reunirse con las dos únicas personas con las que se llevaba bien en ese jodido lugar, Choi MinHo y Kim JongHyun.

Pero no pudo avanzar ni siquiera dos pasos cuando a sus oídos escucharon aquello que terminó de llevarse la poca paciencia que tenía ese día… Y su cordura; especialmente su cordura.

—¿Sabes quién sigue, Hwang? Tu perra extranjera. Lee Felix será el siguiente en pegarse un ti-

Felix.

Felix.

Felix.

Felix.

Su mente repitió eso mil veces más, antes de sentir cómo todo de nublaba a su alrededor, incluso quedando ciego por unos segundos. La sensación extraña de creer que su consciencia se escondía detrás de una nueva que nunca sintió, nació con una fuerza que no pudo detener ni dejar de sentir.

El insoportable dolor de cabeza que se instaló en su cerebro de pronto, lo obligaron a arrodillarse del puro dolor y llevar sus manos a su cabeza, apretando esta en busca de un alivio que nunca llegó y que, en cambio, terminó adormeciéndolo entero.

Su cuerpo pareció tomar vida propia después de eso y cuando, sin previo aviso, se levantó con facilidad, HyunJin supo que algo estaba sucediendo por el cambio de expresión que todos tuvieron, de una llena de diversión a una absolutamente aterrorizada, hasta hacerles retroceder cuando él se colocó frente a todos, sin dejar de mirarlos.

Sintió ladear la cabeza y sonreír cuando la sensación extraña de invencibilidad y fuerza se instaló en absolutamente cada célula de su cuerpo, apagando la mente del HyunJin normal y encendiendo una de la que no conocía en lo absoluto.

No preguntó ni perdió un solo segundo, porque pronto tuvo cogido a SeungYong les cuello, levantándolo con una facilidad monstruosa y apretando su cuello hasta hacerle patalear en el aire, buscando un poco de aire que él no pretendía darle de ninguna manera; aunque este estuviera golpeándolo con patadas que su adormecido cuerpo no estaba sintiendo.

—¡Déjalo, Hwang! —La voz de su entrenador llegó a sus oídos y eso solo lo llenó de una rabia insuperable.

Cada mierda… Cada cosa que sus amigos y él habían tenido que pasar en manos de los profesores, guardias, director y hasta algunos alumnos, que nunca tuviera pena por nadie. Nadie tenía una consciencia en ese lugar… ¿Por qué él sí?

Se volvió a mirar al entrenador un segundo antes de apretar más el cuello de SeungYong, cogiéndolo bien y arrojándolo contra el suelo tan fuerte que la sangre de la cabeza del más bajo se esparció en el suelo demasiado rápido.

SeungYong no volvió a moverse ni quejarse más y HyunJin no se cuestionó si este estaba muerto o no porque en ese estado, nada parecía importarle ya, ni siquiera convertirse en asesino.

—¡Joder! —Gritó el entrenador, antes de echarse a correr, seguramente en busca de ayuda.

No le interesó una mierda, él tenía asuntos pendientes con todos allí. Sus manos temblorosas lograron coger a uno, antes de que todos se echaran a correr… Sus ojos se posaron en los temblorosos de aquel imbécil que alguna vez intentó aprovecharse de Felix… Choi YoungJae

—Hwang, déjame, joder. ¿Sabes qué te espera, imbécil? ¡Mi padre es el jodido director de esta mierda de lugar! Van a matarte, bastar-

No le dejó terminar de hablar y tampoco respondió, no porque no quisiera sino porque se sentía incapaz de hablar. Él solo apretó su puño y golpeó al más bajo, soltándolo en el acto y haciendo caer en un sonido seco al suelo, con la jodida cara destrozada. Sacudió sus manos, con molesta, viéndolas llenas de una sangre que no era suya.

Y se sentía tan impotente de no poder decir ni una sola jodida palabra que solo desahogo toda esa rabia que llevaba dentro con golpes que no pudo medir ni controlar. Solo parecía ver como sus zapatos se estampaban en el cuerpo desmayado de YoungJae.

HyunJin no parecía poder cansarse, es más, con cada violento golpe, su cuerpo absorbía energía de algún lugar y lo hacía sentirse poderoso e invencible. Con una fuerza tan monstruosa que no podía controlarla.

Nada parecía poder detenerlo... Nada excepto la voz temblorosa de Felix.

—¿Ji-Jinnie?

Esa voz... Esa voz que se metió en lo profundo de su mente, hasta hacerle reaccionar en un segundo y soltar el cuerpo desmayado de YoungJae, que cayó al suelo en un sonido seco.

Volteó lentamente y no solo se encontró con Felix sino también con sus otros seis amigos, pero él solo se concentró en aquella persona que parecía entre preocupado y asustado... No soportó ver eso.

Los ojos bonitos ojos de Felix brillaban con un miedo que no había visto nunca antes y eso terminó de regresarle esa consciencia que despareció segundos antes, más fuerte que nunca.

—Lix —susurró, arrepentido de haber hecho asustar a la única persona que realmente le importaba demasiado.

—¿Qu-Qué pasó? —preguntó el menor en un tono de voz demasiado bajo, tanto que incluso pensó que él se había imaginado todo—. ¿Qué… Qué fue todo eso?

—Yo, no lo sé... Ellos-

HyunJin no pudo decir una sola palabra más y su explicación quedó sumida en el aire cuando el grito de los guardias de seguridad estalló como nunca... Justo antes de que algo se incrustara en su cuello dolorosamente.

Llevó sus manos hasta donde el ardor empezaba a volverlo loco y se encontró con una especie de dardo clavado en su piel que retiró rápidamente, pero fue demasiado tarde y pronto empezó a sentirse mareado y débil.

—¡HyunJin! —Escuchó frente a él y aturdido levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con dos hombres jalando a Felix hacia atrás y otros tantos reteniendo a sus amigos que gritaban en su dirección.

Sus fuerzas parecieron volver por un segundo gracias a la rabia que inundó sus sentidos al ver a Felix siendo jalado bruscamente. Los guardias jamás se habían preocupado por ellos; es más, parecía que disfrutaban demasiado humillándolos y maltratándolos cuando aplicaban sus castigos de mierdas.

HyunJin no pudo soportarlo en ese momento y en un grito desesperado, se lanzó contra el cúmulo de guardias que empezaron a golpearlo en su intento de retenerlo.

Pronto tuvo a media docena de ellos tomándolo de los brazos, piernas y hasta torso, en su intento de alejarlo de sus amigos y Felix que se veían más desesperados a cada segundo, gritando e intentando liberarse sin éxito.

HyunJin se sentía capaz de luchar contra ellos y liberarse, pero ese pensamiento se perdió pronto cuando el cansancio se hizo más fuerte en su cuerpo y pareció perder fuerzas de un segundo a otro.

Lo último que vio antes de que todo se oscureciera a su alrededor fue a Felix a quien llamó como pudo o solo lo intentó porque su voz pareció extinguirse antes de llegar a oídos del menor.

A Felix con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y gritándole algo que no pudo escuchar… HyunJin solo se lamentó aquello, no haber podido escuchar eso último que salió de sus preciosos labios antes de ser arrastrado inconsciente hacia algún lugar del que no sabía si volvería.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ( •́ .̫ •̀ )  
> Este es mi primer fic HyunLix de larga duración y me animé a publicarlo hoy.   
> Espero que les guste. ♡


End file.
